


Rebuilding

by Vetus



Category: Knights of the Old Republic - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 23:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16293668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vetus/pseuds/Vetus
Summary: As the Jedi Academy is rebuilt on Dantooine, Juhani sees a figure from her past.





	Rebuilding

The Academy on Dantooine was still being rebuilt, but already the stone had begun to echo with the sound of life. Jedi footsteps reverberated off the walls, and whispers of distant conversations passed through the stones. 

Juhani felt happy and content. She felt like she was home. A home she had once feared she had lost. Here she was, now, a hero. Not shunned, hated, or despised, by herself, or any other. 

Or so she thought. Until she saw that flash of red, rounding a corner, disappearing out of sight. At that moment, she knew, knew completely and utterly, that it was her. It was Quatra. 

She stood there paralyzed, and then turned and fled. She ran, not even entirely sure what she was fleeing from, or to. 

By the time she regained control, she was far elsewhere. Inhaling deeply, refilling her lungs, she glimpsed for the first time where she had mindlessly fled to. 

It was the entrance to the archives. She entered, on some half-formed notion of finding something—anything—in the crackling scrolls. 

She read until her body ached from tiredness, and then she read some more. If she stopped reading, she would have to think and she did not want to think. 

And then she was no longer alone. She knew her flight had only been delaying the inevitable, but she still found herself as unprepared as when she once again seen that dark crimson skin. 

She slid to her knees, crippled. She reached forward, held on to what she could. She mumbled endless apologies into Quatra’s shins. 

Quatra bent over and carefully lifted Juhani’s grip. Juhani didn’t look up as she was held in the other’s arms. 

“You have nothing to apologize for, my once apprentice.” Quatra said, emphasizing the once. “It was my decision. It was my fault. I am sorry for how you have suffered.”

“How can you say that?” came the soft response. “I attacked you, the only person I had ever met that had been nothing but kind to me.”

“I allowed it to happen. It could have been a mistake, but I saw in it the only way for you to overcome yourself.”

She lifted up Juhani’s pale face. She kissed Juhani’s forehead, soft lips gently touching. “In that, you have excelled.”


End file.
